A Magical Dream
by FangirlingCaptain
Summary: Killian and Emma have a dream of their first Christmas together. Post-Underworld CS fanfic. Captain Cobra Swan as well as plenty and I mean plenty of Captain Cobra feels.


**_A/N: Hi! So Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate, and to those who don't, Happy Holidays, and have a Happy New Year everyone._**

 ** _This is a Christmas One-shot I'm really excited for you all to read and am really proud of and its full of fluff, perfect for Christmas. I don't have romance listed as a genre but that is because family and humour are more present themes in this, but don't worry there is still plenty of romance._**

 ** _So I wanted to do something different to everyone else and I came up with this. I hope you all enjoy it. I remember a while back I read this thing where it said soul mates could share dreams and so I incorporated that into here._**

 ** _Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited or followed my other fanfics. The response to 'Safe With Me' has been incredible and I could not believe it. Hopefully you all enjoy this one even more._**

 ** _Review, fave, follow, check out my other fanfics, and enjoy some sweetness._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters, I only own the storyline. I also don't own a song that is mentioned in there (sorry I don't want to spoil it)._**

* * *

The return from the Underworld had been stressful on both Emma and Killian as they were dealing with the repercussions of everything that happened the minute Emma saved Killian back in Camelot. They had a lot of suppressed feelings they needed to release, and so they talked through them all.

They both understood that whilst they were not necessarily themselves at the time, having been taken over by the Darkness, hearing hateful words come out of their mouths hurt a lot more than they would like to admit. Their relationship was starting to return to normal with the trust between them rebuilding itself, but their love never unwavering.

Once they were back in Storybrooke, they moved all of Killian's things into their house, determined to fill it with happy memories to forget the bad. This symbolised a new chapter in their lives, one that was moving forward rather than one step forward, two steps backwards. Sleeping and waking up in each other's arms had helped them reassure themselves and the other, that they were still there, the darkness had left them, and their safe haven was securely guarded, within each other.

After a particularly hard day of cleaning the house free of anything that will remind them of the darkness, as well as painting the walls to colours they agreed on, they finally laid down in bed, ready for a goodnight's sleep.

Like every night, they whispered that they loved each other and with one final kiss, they held onto each other as they fell into the world of dreams, hoping for a good dream.

This night though, they had a dream unlike any other.

* * *

Killian woke up first, as he usually did, and slightly maneuvered himself without waking Emma up, to drink in his new life with his True Love, his wife, as well as someone he considered to be his own son, Henry. He couldn't believe after everything they had been through, he finally had someone to take care of, and for them to do the same. Killian had become accustomed to waking up first and gazing at Emma, wondering how someone as beautiful and light as she, had decided to be his wife. Every time he thought of the new status of his romantic life, he found he could not be happier if he was given all the doubloons in the world (and he was a Pirate, so treasure is or at least was the most important thing in his life).

"What are you doing Killian?" Emma asked, slowly waking from her slumber.

"Just enjoying the view," he flirted.

"Well, the sun's rays are a bit bright, so I'm not sure what kind of view that would be," Emma teased.

"Very funny Swan. My view is a bit darker though, maybe not as cheery," he mocked.

"Oh really, well my view is a bit too jolly for seven in the morning," Emma retaliated.

"Is that meant to be a play at the Jolly Roger love," Killian raised his eyebrow, feigning hurt.

"It was actually meant to be a Christmas joke, but that hurts more, and since you woke me up so early, yes, yes it was," Emma tempted.

"Oh that's right it's Christmas today," Killian pretended to forget.

"Don't lie Pirate, I know you remember. You and Henry have been talking about it for days, and you decorated a tree two days ago. Don't think I didn't see you mentally counting down the days. We share a heart Killian, and at one point we shared a mind. I might be an open book to you, but to me you are an open heart," Emma advised.

"Oh really, well then, what am I feeling right now?" Killian suggested.

"Well," Emma took a minute looking into her heart, knowing that she would probably be able to feel what he is feeling. "You are feeling elated, joyful, excited, and of course love."

"And what is it that I'm feeling love for exactly?" he tested.

Emma's jaw shot open, wondering if he was kidding, before pointing to herself.

"I'm afraid you are incorrect love. I'm feeling quite a lot of love for pancakes right now," he corrected, trying to stop from chuckling at Emma's reaction.

"You can make yourself some then," Emma retorted, knowing that he was joking with her, but played along, faking being annoyed at Killian.

Killian grabbed Emma's arm before she left their bed completely, pulling her back and making her fall back onto the bed.

"I'm not letting you go that easily love. It's Christmas, I think it would be very bad form for you to not kiss your husband on our first Christmas together," he suggested with a wink.

"Well, there is no mistletoe, so I think you are out of luck there buddy," she stated.

"Now, we can't have that, can we," Killian said, pulling out mistletoe from behind his back.

"Wow, how long have you been waiting to pull that one out of the bag," Emma laughed.

"You have no idea," Killian replied leaning in to kiss Emma.

Emma gave in, knowing she couldn't refuse him and his suggestive ways.

Right before their lips met in the middle, Henry pushed the door open, jumping on their bed with a Santa hat on, his hair slightly falling out of the hat.

"Guys, come on, it's Christmas please don't do that," Henry groaned.

"Well to be fair, it's our room you came into, besides aren't you a little old to jump on us on Christmas," Emma argued.

"I never got to do that with you Mum, and it's our first Christmas in our home and with Killian, so I thought it would be fitting," Henry admitted.

Emma once again felt the guilt of giving up Henry, something which Henry knew was coming when he realised what he said.

"Mum, it's ok. You gave me up so I can get the best chance to live a good life, I'm not mad," Henry comforted.

"I know Henry, it just hurts sometimes. I can't believe I have such a kind and forgiving son," Emma laughed through her tears, hugging Henry, savouring a moment with her family. "And such a wonderful husband," she added bringing Killian into the hug.

They all cherished this moment, not only because it was a quite one, something that doesn't happen frequently in Storybrooke, but also due to the fact both Emma and Killian haven't had a family in a long time, and Henry finally has a home with two parents, his wish as a child had finally come true.

"Can we have pancakes for breakfast?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Have you been talking about pancakes with Killian?" Emma accused.

"No, I just feel like pancakes."

"You sure about that, cause you don't seem so sure," Emma reproached.

"I'm sure," Henry's voice cracked, and shot a wink at Killian, something Emma noticed but did not speak of because the whole domesticity and familial nature of the scene meant a lot to her, and she didn't want to do something to change that, and the fact that her boys, men she had to remind herself (Henry was growing up really quickly, too quickly at that), were getting along so well that they were creating inside jokes and ganging up on her, was a dream Emma always wanted but never thought she would actually have.

"I guess we can," Emma gave an fake exasperated sigh, getting up and wrapping her red robe around her, the one Killian got her on a random day. She still isn't sure what prompted him to buy it, and every time she asks him, his answer is always the same, he likes her in red.

They all got up and walked down the stairs into the kitchen where they began to get out all the ingredients they needed to make chocolate pancakes, their favourite flavour to make all together. Henry made them all wear ugly sweaters, each one more outrageous and colourful than the next, with Killian's one being the worst. He claimed he was 'taking one for the team' but Emma was pretty sure he was just trying really hard to fit into this world, an act she appreciated more than she could ever put into words.

Another Christmas tradition they were trying to use to bring some normalcy into their crazy lives was singing and dancing along to Christmas songs. Emma plugged her phone into the AUX cord linked to the stereo and clicked on her Christmas playlist. She made it a couple days ago, after a reflective and emotional conversation with Killian.

* * *

 ** _23nd of December_**

"Are we going to put up a Christmas tree and lights like at your parents house?" Killian asked hopefully.

"I don't know, I haven't exactly had the best experience with family-orientated holidays,"

"I know that this was not a happy time for you as a child, but since we are starting a new life together, maybe we can create new memories to fill our the desires we had as children and to remember the bad times in our lives with good and happy memories."

"I get where you are coming from, I really do, but I have associated holidays with such terrible experiences that I think it would take a lot longer to heal from them, even if I finally have people to spend them with," Emma replied apologetically.

Killian knowing Emma felt like she wouldn't be able to finally move forward from her troubled past, decided that he had to do something about making her feel better and not just because he really wanted a Christmas with his family after everything they had been through this year. With an "I'll be right back" and a kiss to her check, Killian sought after the mastermind of operations, his step-son Henry.

"Henry, lad, are you in there?" Killian asked knocking on the door.

"What's up Killian?" Henry answered, opening the door.

"Well I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but your mother seems a bit hesitant to celebrate Christmas this year," Killian informed him.

"We cannot have that," Henry replied, his childish spirit shining through his words. "Did she say why?"

"It seems she has too many terrible ordeals linked to Christmas. I think it is up to us to put the merry back into Christmas for your mother. Did I do that right?" Killian hoped.

"Technically yes, but I wouldn't encourage doing that in front of Mum because it probably won't help our case," Henry laughed.

"Why wouldn't it? I'm hilarious," Killian shot back with a cheeky smile and the tip of his eyebrow slowly raising itself.

"I don't think cheesy Christmas jokes, that are terrible and to be honest did not have the best delivery, will convince her to help us Dad," Henry pointed out.

"Fine what do you suggest?" Killian stammered, not believing what Henry called him, thinking that he must have heard wrong.

Henry thought for a couple minutes, pondering different methods to convince his Mum that it was time they had a true Christmas, and then came up with what would probably be the cheesiest one possible, not that he would admit that to Killian.

"Mum don't worry, your men are on the case," Henry declared after sharing his plan with Killian, not realising the effect his words had on Killian.

Killian was not familiar with the concept they were trying to pull off, but was happy to follow through with the plan either way. To execute Operation Merry (Killian's idea, he still wouldn't admit that it was a terrible joke), they needed to get a few things, which it turns out Henry had stored, but Killian whose mind was still reeling, did not question it. Once everything was set up, making minimum noise so as to not make Emma aware of the Operation currently in progress, both Killian and Henry walked up the stairs with Henry hiding in his room waiting for his signal, and Killian proceeding into the master bedroom where Emma was lying on the bed reading a book.

Emma noticed Killian coming in and looked at him suspiciously, wondering what had him looking like a man on a mission. "Killian, what are you up to?"

Killian just smiled at her before picking her up and walking down the stairs, Emma protesting with each step he took. "It will all make sense in a minute Love, just be patient."

Emma gave up her protest and let herself be carried down, wondering what was going through Killian's mind for him to do this. Killian finally set her down with a "Here we go" and she looked around trying to notice something different, but nothing came to mind.

With one final glance at Emma, Killian walked off again shouting that he will be back in just a moment.

Finally after what seemed like hours of speculation on what on Earth was happening today, Killian came back down the stairs wearing a Santa costume.

"What are you doing?" Emma tried to muffle a laugh.

"Isn't it obvious Swan, I'm Santa, and a devilishly handsome one at that," he smirked.

"I can see that," Emma finally let out a laugh unable to contain it anymore.

"You are going on the naughty list, Love. It's very rude to laugh at Santa Claus," Killian huffed.

"I think I'll take my chances," Emma continued to laugh.

Killian walked up to her, moving them back until he felt they were in the right spot and pulled Emma into his arms, slowly leaning in to kiss her. Killian kept kissing her like his life depended on it and Emma melted into the kiss. It was a blissful moment they shared with love pouring from all around them which was unfortunately but not unexpectedly ruined when Henry appeared and started shouting "I saw mummy kissing Santa Claus underneath the mistletoe" over and over.

"Henry, what are you doing?" Emma asked, breaking the kiss.

"Isn't obvious, I saw mummy kissing Santa Claus so I had to scream about it. It's the rule," Henry replied as if it was the most obvious thing and she should be ashamed for not knowing that.

"First of all, you two have been spending way too much time together, you are even saying the same things," Emma joked. "Second of all, there is no mistletoe."

Henry and Killian both pointed towards the ceiling above where Emma was standing, where some mistletoe was currently residing.

"How did that even get there and why are you guys doing this?"

"I put it there, and to answer your second question, we wanted to show you that you could erase old, bad memories with awesome, joyful moments, pun not intended. Mum we both love you very much and just want the best for you, and we agree that it's time to forget about all the bad things in life and focus on the positive, at least for the next couple days. Come on Mum, it's the holidays, it's a happy time, so what do you say?" Henry looked so hopeful and optimistic that Emma had no choice but to agree with them, bringing them both into a hug to thank them for all the trouble they went through.

"It means a lot that you guys did this for me but why did you choose something so cheesy, you know I don't like cheesy?" Emma wondered.

"Shh Mum, Killian isn't meant to know that," Henry tried to cover what his mother had said but it was too late, Killian had already heard.

"Really, lad, I thought we said no cheesy jokes," Killian mocked.

"I said no cheesy jokes from you, I didn't say anything about me using them. Besides, how do you feel about celebrating Christmas now Mum?"

"I think that you two are wonderful men that I have no idea what I did to deserve and that it would be an absolute honour to have my first proper Christmas with you two," Emma smiled, trying to soak in the whole scene in front of her, her two most important men getting along was worth more than any present she could possible ever get.

"Good, because I had to watch you too kiss, so it better be the best Christmas ever," Henry feigned disgust, making them all laugh.

"Well that was your fault, it was after all your idea," Killian remarked.

"I'm just glad the Operation worked," Henry responded.

"You finally got your kiss under the mistletoe," Killian reminded Emma.

"I guess I did," she laughed. "Henry, why did you have a Santa suit and mistletoe?"

"No reason," he shuffled his feet in a distrustful manner, before walking away as quickly as he could without looking too guilty.

"You know love, this is my first proper Christmas as well," Killian informed her.

"Really, didn't they have Christmas in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma questioned.

"They did, but it was a celebration of family, and well I lost my family, and after my father left, Liam and I didn't have any celebrations because we were too busy trying to survive. Besides, I was on the sea for most times of the year so I didn't have a chance to celebrate," Killian confessed.

"Well, then we can have our first proper Christmas together. It will be not only our first Christmas together, but also our first Christmas as a married couple. Wow we are just jumping these milestones aren't we," Emma giggled.

She was ready to finally have Christmas with her family, and the first step to that was to finally accept that life was changing and that she could change the way she felt about things, especially now that she had a family she knew would always be there for her and would never make her feel abandoned or unloved. Emma knew it was time she joined the festivities, and so she made a Christmas playlist on her phone, and went out to invite her boys to a little Christmas decoration shopping.

* * *

"Earth to Mum, are you there?" Henry waved his hand in front of Emma's face trying to regain her attention.

"Sorry, kid, I'm with you," Emma said, shaking her thoughts away from the past, although it was quite a joyful memory (don't tell Henry or Killian that she was making Christmas jokes, it was an honest mistake).

"We were just saying that we are going to have breakfast and then open presents," Henry told her.

Emma nodded, and sat down and enjoyed her pancakes, laughing at Killian's ridiculous outfit with the sweater as well as the hat now placed on his head, stolen from Henry's head. It seemed her pirate had not completely given up his pirating ways, although she wasn't complaining, it was his pirating ways that had brought him to her in the first place.

After eating their breakfast and placing the dishes in the sink to be washed later, they all went to the living room and sat in front of the decorated tree that they worked on after they had convinced her to buy it, once she had heard their rendition of 'I saw mummy kissing Santa Claus'. Words of gratitude and love were swapped with a gift wrapped in Christmas paper. Henry had received a new set of comic books and journals to document anything and everything he wished. Emma had been given a gold locket with a photo of her, Killian and Henry on the right side, and a photo of her and her parents on the left side, from Killian, as well as a new leather jacket from Henry in case she felt like mixing it up. Emma had gifted Killian a wallet so he could place his money in now that he was definitely staying in Storybrooke and a book on sailing, as well as a book on the history of pirates from both her and Henry, to which Killian responded with "You have already given me a gift with this family but thank you both."

"There is one more thing," Emma began. "Your brother gave this to me before we left the Underworld and he wanted me to give it to you on a special occasion."

Emma handed Killian a box that he slowly opened with a gasp that his brother had given him something to remember him by. There was a letter addressed to Killian in there as well as a silver chain that had a ring with a ship embedded on the ring. There were waves surrounding the ship, creating the illusion of a ship riding the open water.

Emma knew that this moment was incredibly special to Killian, and stood up and asked Henry to follow her, to give Killian some privacy, but Killian stopped them saying that he wanted them to stay. They sat down with Henry giving Killian a hug before sitting beside him, and Emma took hold of his hand, squeezing slightly, reassuring him that she was there for him.

Killian slowly opened the letter curious as to what his brother had written him.

* * *

 _Dear little brother,_

 _I must keep reminding myself that it's younger brother since you are not here to do that yourself. I am unimaginably proud of you and the man you have become after facing all the obstacles you have. You have such a wonderful family that I am indebted to for loving you every day, when I am not there to do it myself, but never forget brother, I will forever love you. Ever since I had to take care of the both of us, I have known that you will become a good-hearted man, even if you swayed off course for a while._

 _It was an honour to marry you and your lovely wife and I hope you two have a wonderful marriage and life together full of happiness and love. Henry is quite the lad and I can see how much he looks up to you. Teach him right, to be proper and respectful, just like I previously taught you._

 _I am giving this to my new sister to give to you on a special holiday she told me called Christmas. Apparently we had that back in Misthaven but we were sailing the seas most of the time so we were not able to celebrate it. No matter, I hope you have a happy Christmas and a death-free new year. I do not want to be seeing you anytime soon. As much as I would love to catch up with you, I prefer that you stay with your new family, alive and safe and most importantly happy._

 _I'm glad you finally found peace and love to stop your heart from ever darkening again. Never forget that I am so proud to be your brother, and you mean the world to me Killian. Take care of yourself._

 _Your more handsome older brother,_

 _Liam Jones._

* * *

After reading the letter, Killian felt tears start to fall from his eyes, and Emma's fingers wiped them away lightly so as to not frighten him with the sudden contact, after he seemed so immersed in the words of the letter.

"Are you alright Killian?" Emma asked, unsure of the response she would get. The man had just read a letter written to him by his brother whom he had to leave behind in the Underworld when they returned.

"I'm fine Love. Just wishing that Liam was here with us celebrating," Killian answered.

"He may not be here but we all remember him and I'm sure he knows that you are grateful for him," Emma comforted.

Emma pressed a kiss to Killian's forehead reveling in the love she felt for him, and how much he cared for all.

They spent the rest of the day with her family, having a Christmas lunch, where Henry got more presents from her parents, and she and Killian enjoyed more quite moments together free of any crisis the town might be feeling it was time for.

After a long day of gift exchanging and partying with the rest of the town, the trio finally returned home with Henry going straight to bed, all energy he had, beginning to fade away. Emma and Killian sat down side by side on their bed savouring every moment of their first Christmas together.

"This was quite an enjoyable holiday," Killian commented.

"It really was. I'm glad we decided to celebrate it this year, and that I had you to celebrate it with."

"I am quite happy with that fact as well. You know Swan, I never talked to Henry about this, but he called me Dad the day we convinced you to celebrate Christmas. I don't think he realised it," Killian spoke softly.

"I'm not surprised. You have been a father figure in his life ever since we came back from New York," Emma grinned.

"You think so?"

"I know so. You are one of the most important men, and people for that matter, in his life."

"Thank you for saying that Swan. Good night Love," Killian whispered.

"Good night Killian, I love you," Emma mumbled, sleeping slowly taking over.

"I love you too, my love."

* * *

Killian and Emma seemed to wake up at the same time, with a smile gracing both their faces, and maybe it was the mind telepathy they previously shared, or the heart between them, or it simply could have just been the love they felt, but they looked at each other and felt more connected than ever, that morning.

"You look happy Love, good dream?" Killian enquired.

"Definitely, best dream I have ever had. What about you, you seem cheery as well?" Emma beamed, glad they both finally had a nightmare free sleep.

"I dreamt of the future, or at least what I hope the future would be like. It was our first Christmas and we were celebrating as a family," Killian recalled.

"I had the same dream," Emma confessed. "Maybe it's a shared heart thing."

"It could be, I mean we are a True Love couple and I would say we are definitely soul mates so I wouldn't put it past our hearts wanting to connect in another way," Killian added, in awe of how much closer he and Emma were than he thought.

"Why do you think we dreamt the same thing?"

"I think it was meant to be a sign of hope, for us to know that it will get better, and that even though we have been through a lot this year, we need to keep holding onto our faith that things will soon improve, and onto each other," Killian deducted.

"I think you are right," Emma agreed.

"Did Liam by any chance give you something for me, like in our dream?" Killian asked hoping for something of his brother's to find its way to him.

"Maybe, maybe not. You have to be patient Pirate," Emma teased.

"I have all the time in the world Emma, I'm not going anywhere," he vowed.

He did indeed receive a gift from his brother on Christmas Day, one of his most prized possessions, and their Christmas turned out even better than they had dreamt, a fortune they were glad to receive. Whether it was a dream or a look into the future they would never know, but that was okay because it seemed things were finally looking up.


End file.
